


Dora and Her Explorations

by eu_bean



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hi I made this on a livestream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: Dora and Diego have fun ;)





	Dora and Her Explorations

It was a dark night in Dora's room, and the only sounds were the slaps of tan wet skin against tan wetter skin as Diego's balls hit Dora's thick ass with each thrust of his hips. Her pink bed creaked beneath the two as Diego pulled Dora's short brown bob, forcing a loud moan out of her abused, spit-covered lips. 

Diego's cock hit a mind numbing spot every single time it shoved back inside his cousin's tight, sopping wet cunt. "Say it with me--Más fuerte!" he ordered through grunts of pleasure.

Of course the slutty little girl agreed, and moaned out--in a horrible Latin accent that resembled the spirit of a lost chihuahua:

"Más fuerte!" Dora moaned from beneath her utterly attractive cousin, who was pounding her inside out. "Más fuerte!" she screamed again, thighs trembling and squeezing around his thin torso. She was fairly sure she was bleeding from her tight pussy by now, but it felt so utterly amazing that she ignored it. She felt as if she had to piss, her vagina clenching around his huge cock.

"Demasiado!" Dora's cute little moans screeched through the household, Abuela brushing it off as she baked some bomb ass cookies.

Diego slapped her already red cheek, making her face fall to the side. "I don't care, take my cock like a good little girl!" he shouted. "I can't take it I'm--I'm gonna--" she whimpered, before her back arched up off the sheets and she let out a great moan of pleasure. She came all over his brown cock, which only brought him closer to his own orgasm. 

With a few more thrusts, he spilled white cum into her little cunt and his hips stuttered. He pulled his spunk trumpet out of her abused hole and watched his Gogurt squeeze out slowly onto the pink sheets.

"Such a good girl," Diego cooed to his cousin, the hour falling over them and making them both sleep comfortably for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
